Force
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Plotless Dark Avengers, written a while ago but converted from dA. You'll just have to read to find out. Look on my page for my rating philosophy btw.


Force  
Moonstone/Daken/Venom/Bullseye  
Not sure what I was thinking when I decided to write  
this, but here goes my dignity...and my sanity..

He wanted to force someone to obey. He was sick of the  
manipulation, he just wanted a good, hard romp in the hay, and he wanted one  
now. Badly.  
His body nearly shook with desire as he took in the form of  
Moonstone, in her tightly fitting Miss Marvel outfit, walking away. He wished  
that pretty female HAMMER agent was around, or Miss Sinister, when she got in  
his mind, showed him all the right ways to do things to her, and let him feel  
them...that had easily been the best night of his life. To be completely honest  
with himself, he wanted that again. He brought the heavy weights down over his  
chest, and saw Venom stand over him, "Well, you gonna go catch up with her or  
what?"  
"Damn it Mac, she already said she wasn't interested tonight" he  
snarled, hating that the other man always asked about his sexual  
relations.  
"Looks like you'll need a cold shower then buddy" Mac said,  
laughing.  
"Or..." Daken began, thinking back to the movies he'd seen on  
the guide.  
"What? Digital Cable porn?" Venom asked.  
Daken almost blushed, but decided it was good enough to admit,  
"Yeah."  
Venom grinned, showing razor sharp teeth, "We'll make a night of  
it. You, me, Aries, and Bullseye, if he's into it."  
"The God of War getting off to porn? This I can't wait to put on  
the news" Daken said sarcastically.  
Later that night, after Moonstone had gone to her room and  
Norman had fallen asleep, the men gathered in Venom's room. Aries had opted out  
of their little session, and Daken really couldn't blame him. It made him tingle  
with the dirtiest feeling knowing the three of them were going to do this. He  
loved it. It was...thrilling.  
He saw them, gathered around awkwardly. They both thought he was  
bisexual, when in truth, all he wanted was the illusion of a woman, warm and  
sexy, getting him off.  
"Can we just do this?" he asked, "The sooner we get this over  
with, the sooner we never speak of it again."  
The two other men nodded, and Daken sat down across the arm of  
the couch. His manhood throbbed, painfully hard in his jeans. Bullseye took up  
the other arm, leaving Venom to the middle. Venom was the first to unzip his  
pants, leaving Daken to follow second. He didn't want to feel forward, but he  
didn't want to be shy either. Both men gawked openly at his size, "No wonder  
that HAMMER chick's been saying how nice it was to fuck you."  
Daken groaned, "Can we just get on with it? Damn, I'm gonna need  
to think of her right about now..."  
Venom turned on the tape, and Daken focused on the woman on the  
screen. He groaned, focusing only on himself. His hand moved up and down his  
hard length at just the right pace. He almost wished he was in bed with one of  
his women again, their warm, silky wet heat wrapping around him...  
Venom's panting interrupted his concentration. He glanced over,  
seeing Bullseye eye the man hungrily, before pushing him down on the couch.  
Daken wanted to step back and ask what the hell was going on, until Bullseye  
entered Venom from behind. That was unexpected. Daken paused, wondering if he  
should continue at this point, or just leave them be and go grab a Playboy  
magazine Bullseye had stashed under the couch cushion. Venom panted raggedly,  
pinned underneath Bullseye, and groaned loudly.  
"Yeah Lester...there's the spot" he said, his voice husky, and  
moaned softly. Bullseye was hammering into the other man, their bodies moving so  
rhythmically, almost as if they'd done it before...  
Daken's eyes widened at the revelation. They were  
bisexual?  
Venom glanced up to him, his eyes burning with pure lust, "Come  
on Daken, join in."  
"No thank you" he said, standing.  
Venom reached out, grabbed his hips and pulled him down so he  
was facing him. Daken was about to protest when Venom's prehensile tongue  
slipped out and fully wrapped around his throbbing hard-on. He gasped, in both  
shock and a little pleasure, and stared in shock at the two men.  
"You don't have to want it, just do it" Venom said huskily, his  
tongue flicking against the head of Daken's hard-on.  
Daken groaned, "Go ahead. Get me off."  
That was all the encouragement Venom needed, taking Daken's full  
length into his mouth and deep-throating him. Daken gasped, feeling the muscles  
in Venom's throat start to contract around him. He closed his eyes, and thought  
of the sexy HAMMER agent again, and moved in Venom's mouth, bringing himself to  
Venom's lips and thrusting back down his throat. Venom was moaning raggedly  
against Daken's manhood as Bullseye pounded into him and Daken thrust into his  
throat. Bullseye bit his lip, stifling a cry as he came inside Venom, laying  
against the other man's back. Daken continued to thrust hard into Venom's  
awaiting mouth, wishing he wasn't really doing what he was doing. Venom's tongue  
fully wrapped around him, and began massaging him like warm, wet hands, and he  
came, roaring in pleasure. He fell back against the arm of the couch, feeling  
Venom touch him and get all of his seed out, before licking off his lips. Daken  
lay there, panting, wondering what the hell had just happened when Bullseye took  
Venom into his mouth and repeated what Venom had just done to Daken, minus the  
prehensile tongue.  
Daken stood, zipping his pants and watched as the two men  
collapsed against each other, Bullseye now laying under Venom.  
"Don't say a damn word about what happened in here tonight, got  
it?" Bullseye said.  
"As long as you don't say anything about what Venom did to me,  
we're good" Daken said.  
"You didn't enjoy that?" Venom asked, almost disappointed.  
"Hell, if I met a woman with a tongue like that I'd marry her"  
Daken said, grinning, and left the room.  
Moonstone walked out in a short, lacy, see-through light pink  
nightgown, the filmy, flimsy fabric barely covering her breasts and thighs,  
"What happened? I heard screaming."  
"Venom and Bullseye got in a fight. I got them out of it" Daken  
said, and growled huskily before leaning in and whispering in her ear, "Wanna go  
back to my room?"  
She felt her desire build for no apparent reason, unaware of his  
pheromone powers, and nodded, "S-sure."  
He grinned and tugged her in, his lips connecting with hers  
passionately. She gasped and responded, clutching him. He tossed her down on the  
bed and cut open the filmy nightgown with his claws, hungrily taking in her  
naked body. 'This is more like it' he thought, before ravaging her with another  
kiss. When he drew back again, she was gasping for air, her desire strong and  
heady in the air, and he stripped off his shirt and jeans, and moved into her.  
At this point, he didn't care if he got a response from her, he just wanted her.  
She gasped and gave a soft cry of pleasure mixed with pain. He noticed how tight  
she was, and realized he must be bigger than she was used to.  
He kissed her gently, lightening up his thrusts. He moved into  
her more slowly, giving her body time to adjust to him. As if she wasn't slick  
enough already. He groaned against her lips, pushing into her hotly, and making  
her cry out in pure ecstasy. They came together, and he sighed, feeling her body  
go limp in his arms. She'd probably passed out from the sheer pleasure he'd  
managed to give her. He chuckled softly against her lips, and moved her so she  
lay beside him. He'd never been one for cuddling or anything, but it had been a  
long time since he'd had a woman asleep in his arms. He wrapped his arms around  
her and kissed her shoulder, "Goodnight Moonstone. Sleep well."  
The End


End file.
